nervous is my middle name
by animegirl1992
Summary: inuyasha has made kagome mad once again and she runs off. she is kidnapped by naraku who rapes her. sesshomaru saves her and takes her home. this is my first story so i hope you like it**lemons**
1. heartach

Kagome was busy looking for jewel shards. She could sense a big hunk of the jewel coming closer. Kagome was nerves for she knows who it was, Naraku. She was afraid if she said anything Inuyasha would run right to him. She did not want that. Last time they came to this situation, Inuyasha ran at him and got hurt, so she was nervous that it would happen this time. Kagome was also nervous at to why he was coming at all. He was made into millions of pieces the last time, but he was still coming.

' _I wonder why he is coming at all. What could he possible want other then the jewel'_ kagome wondered

"Hey, kagome are you alright."Sango asked with worry in her voice. The expression on her face was worry as well

" Yeah, I was just thinking. No worries here. Why don't we keep going." She said as she started off.

"What? You are the one who stopped in the first place I didn't even want to stop. Now you say you don't." inuyasha said practically yelling.

"hmm. What did you say." She said which was true she didn't know what he said she was thinking of why naraku was coming.

"what is up with you? Are you ignoring me or something."

" No, I was concentrating on the jewel I sense so get off ny back so I can. God. This is all you ever do is yell and whine. I am doing my job so stop. SIT!!" Kagome screamed. When sango came over to calm her down.

" Kagome, where is the jewel? Do you know where it is? Or who has it?" sango asked at the same time as miroku did.

" yes, I know all of that and I have for half the day now."

" WHAT? And you have not told us? What were you trying to let it get away from us. What were you thinking."

" Well for starters I did not have to tell you, second I did not wont you to rush to it and third you would get mad when I did not know where it was at first so I was trying to protect everyone. What is that s crime? **Is it so hard for you to let me do something I want? Well is it?**" she yelled at him and the jewel moved closer so it was on the other side of the clearing.

" no, you don't get to do stuff your way. If it was your way we would be still at that mountain about 3 days away. It is not a "whatever" you called it but we need to know those things. **And yes it hard for me to let you go,ok!**" with that he jumped up into a tree to sulk.

" arggg…. I am going for a walk. Inuyasha don't even think of following me or you will get sat so many times you won't walk til you are fifty." She said and stormed off.

' _why does he have to be such a jerk. I hate him so much I wish I could be with the person I love but it will be awhile before I see him again. Why won't he come get me and take me away. I just hope he comes soon.'_ Kagome said talking to herself. She was not alone for long. Just as she got to the hot spring, naraku appeared in front of her. She gasped and turned to run but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

" where do you think you are going. My little Kagome, it has been a while." Said the evil man behind her. She was shaiking with fear of what he was going to do. So she just stood there as still as her body would let her.

" why are you shaking do you not want me to be here? Do you not like me? I have come for one purpose."naraku said inher ear as he kissed her neck kagome. Kagome shruddered and tried to move away but he only held tighter. She moved again and he pulled her flush against his body.

"where do you think you are going." He said in a seductive voice.

"Away from you. **Let go of me**." She struggled in his embrace to get free but he only held her tighter. "let go. What do you want? If you want the jewel just take it and leave me alone."

" That is not the only thing I want?" he said kissing her neck again. Kagome gasped. She had figured it out he was not only here to take the jewel but the person who held it ,**her.** She struggle once again to get away it was no use he tightened his grip.

" So you know what I am after now." Kagome nodded with a tear ran down her cheek. " Good then you don't have to fight anymore." But he was intrupted

" I will fight. I will never go with you . I hate you. Now let me go."Kagome screamed trying to be loud enough so inuyasha to hear her. "**INUYASHA…INUY…mmm."** Kagome screamed right before naraku put a hand over her mouth.

"You are mine and no one can save you." he said and moved them towards his castle.

With inuyasha

"inuyasha, kaogme has been gone for a long time. Don't you think we should go look for her" Shippo said. He was worried about his adoptive mother. She was gone for to long this time.

"kagome said don't come after her. I would if she told me to follow her. I want to know where she is." Inuyasha said right when there was a scream.

" **INUYASHA…INUY**…"

" that was kagome. She is in trouble. Come on." With that the group was off. They were almost to her when they come over the sense of naraku. Inuyasha was angry and ran faster.

With kagome

" your friends are coming they should be here any minute." He said as the group came into the clearing.

"Naraku." Then inuyasha saw kagome in naraku's arms trying her hardest to get away. He was really mad now "naraku, let her go right now." Inuyasha yelled.

"no." he said and lend his head down to hers, grabbed her hairin his fist and pushed his mouth to hers, but not before Kagome said her protest.

"**NO!!"** her scream was muffled by his lips on her . naraku pushed miasma into her. She screamed against his lips and tried to push him away but she was to weak.

"Kagome!! Naraku you get your filthy hands and lips off of her right now." Inuyasha said moving closer while naraku move them back. After about a minute naraku pulled away from the kiss and Kagome fell unconscience.

" Kagome!! What did you do to kagome you creep."Shippo yelled.

"I just put soe miasma into her body. It wont harm her why would I want to hurt her. She is mine." He said with a evil laugh.

"you creep. You leave her alone she is not yours. She is …" shippo caught himself before he said his name.

"she is mine." Said a very angry voice coming from behind inuyasha. The group turned around to seee who it was and could not believe who it was. Sesshomaru stood there staring at Kagome with worry in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru? What? She is not yours. She does not even like you. How could she be yours." Inuyasha said as he ran towards naraku again to get kagome but was stopped when a gust of miasma came at him. No one could see not even sesshomaru. They kept trying to find her but was in vain. When the miasma cleared there was no sign of her or naraku. Inuyasha started to run the way they were heading before they stopped but seeshomaru stopped him.

"what the hell sesshomaru? We have to find kagome before he does something to her. So let me by so I can. You don't care so why don't you just leave or are you staying so you can follow us and kill naraku your self." Inuyasha said with a scream in his tone.

"stupid half-breed do you not think I don't care about Kagome? Do you think I am going to let him do anything to her? As if you must know I love Kagome. I won't stand here so he can hurt her in anyway. I will go find her not you. So back off half-breed." Sesshomaru said and started to walk away. Inuyasha oved in front of him an dwas staring to yell.

"what did you just say? Did you just say you love her? Sesshomaru you stay away from her. I mean it." He said.

"inuyasha you will not stop me. I love her and there is no way to keep me away from her." Sesshomaru said

" you will stay away from her, you bastard. I know you and you could never love. Your heart is cold with no hint of emotion in it. So leave her alone before you hurt her."inuyasha said.

"As I recall it is you that hurt her inuyasha. Everytime you go to your clay whore. The one that is dead. Now I know that you don't love Kagome you have had that dead clay pot every time you see her. Kagome has come to me and told me. She was heart-broken but I have slowly be filling it. To heal the wounds you left." Said sesshomaru as he moved to go after Kagome again. But inuyasha got infront of him again.

"inuyasha if you ever want to see or have children I sujest you move out of my way." He said just before he throw him out of the way, then he headed to his Kagome.

'_Kagome please hold on please be ok. I am sorry I did not come get you sooner.'_ Sesshomaru said in his mind.

**with kagome**

**warning lemon**

Kagome woke up in a bedroom. It was all black. The windows were tainted black so no light could get in. the bed she was on was all black to, the conforter, sheets, and pillows. The walls were even painted black. She tried to get up but her arms and legs were tied to the bed. She struggled and screamed to get free but it was no good. She felt cold so she looked down and her eyes went wide, so was naked. Just then the door opened and naraku walked in. He was also stripped of his clothes but he had boxers on. He stood just inside the door and shut it, then walked over to the bed and sat down on the side and looked at her. She moved away as far as possible but he only moved closer.

"get away from me."Kagome said as he was leaning in to her. Naraku moved closer to her. " get away. I hate you. Let me go. Leave me alone."

"No, I have something else in mind." he said and pushed his lips to hers. She hated this and turned her head away from his kiss. He didn't care, but instead of trying again, he started kissing down her neck. She could do nothing to stop him. Kagome gasped when his hand went down to her entrance and started to insert a finger.

" Stop…stop…NO!"was all that came out of her mouth before his was on hers. He started to thrust in and out. The whole time she was screaming into his mouth. He smirked as he thrust in harder she screamed even louder as he went faster. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. She was crying. She was trying to move away but she was still tied to the bed. She did not notice that he had got on top of her. He had took off his boxers and was hovering over her, the head of his crock was at her entrance. She was crying even harder then before. She did not want this. She wanted this with sesshomaru.

" No. please naraku. Don't do this. I don't want this. I want sesshomaru. **SESSHOMARU PLEASE HELP ME!!**" she screamed

" sesshomaru? Hmm? You love sesshomaru? I would of never guessed that. All well he can't save you. No one can you are mine."he said then thrust his member into her wet entrance breaking her virgin barrier.

"**NO**!!" Kagome cried as he thrust in and out of her hard and fast. She was crying from the pain it hurt so much. She could do nothing but scream. The screaming was as useless as ever no one could hear her.

" It…is…useless…to scream… this room is sound proof. I made sure that no one could hear in here."

" SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU! HELP…ME! SESSHOMARU." She screamed as loud as she could. Naraku thrust harder and harder with demonic speed. He was breathing hard and was getting tired. So he thrust even harder to finish it. He slamed into her so hard he felt blood leak from her. She was crying and still yelling for sesshomaru. She was tired. Naraku pulled out and fell to the side. He was panting for air. He untied her from the bed. When he was done he got off the bed and left the room. Kagome curled up into a ball throw the cavers over her, and crie her self to sleep.

I hope you like it it is my first story so thanks


	2. saved

**With sesshomaru**

"Arrgg…where are we going sesshomaru? They went that way (pointing to the northeast and they were going north). Are you trying to miss them or something?" Inuyasha said. Sango hit him over the head with hirykosu.

" Inuyasha, stop yelling at people. God. I think kagome was right about the whole thing all you do is yell and whine. Just shut up and follow."

"Stop hitting me in the head wench. Who do you think you are? You don't tell me what I can and can't do."Inuyasha yelled. Then sesshomaru hit him in the gut.

" Why did you do that for? You were not even in this conversation." Inuyasha said clenching his gut.

"I was growing tired of your bickering half-breed. I am only interested in getting my Kagome back." Sesshomaru said. Then started to run at a high speed. The others were trying to keep up with him but he only speed up when they got close to him. All he was thinking about was Kagome and getting her back into his arms forever. Sesshomaru came to a stop when he reached the wall of a castle. The others were there a couple of minutes later and were confused.

" Where did this castle come from? It has never been here before. I wonder if it is naraku's." miroku said as he moved closer to the wall. He was just in front of it, then he jumped back.

" This place is full of evil no doubt it is naraku's castle." He said then was back at sango's side. Sesshomaru jumped up and over the wall in one stride. Then started for the rooms. Inuyasha and the rest got over the wall and looked around. They didn't see anything. Sesshomaru was at the door and throw it opens. Then they all walked in to find Kagome.

With Kagome

She was lying there still fast asleep and had no intention of waking up. Naraku had left but he could come back at a blink of an eye to get her. Kagome was starting to wake up when she hear footsteps coming closer to the room. She shut her eyes tighter. The door opened slowly and her heart started to race. She was afraid it was naraku come back to hurt her again, so she stayed very still. The footsteps came closer and closer. She was breathless. Then there was a dip in the bed. A hand came to her cheek and stroked it. Her eyes popped open and went wide at who was sitting next to her. She starred into the amber eyes of sesshomaru. Who leaned down and kissed her forehead. She jolted up and throws herself in to his arms and started to cry.

" Sesshomaru!!" he stroked her back and held her close. Sesshomaru could sense that naraku did something to her. That she was hurting.

"Shh… it is alright now. I am here."

"But it hurts so much." She said and cried harder into sesshomaru's chest

"What hurts? What did naraku do to you Kagome?" inuyasha asked with a step forward.

"No stay away." gripping sesshomaru tighter. "Sesshomaru it hurts." Then she pulled the comforter that was around her off. Everyone's eyes went to her she was bleeding from her entrance and there were bruises all along her legs. There also was a shape of a spider on one of her legs.

"Naraku did this to you." Sesshomaru asked his voice was getting angry.' naraku did this to her he hurt her like this. I will slit his throat and kill him.'

"Yes, he forced me. He tied me to the bed. I could not get away. He force himself on me." She said into his chest.

" I'm sorry kagome. I am sorry I did not come sooner. I was coming to get you, then you got taken by naraku, then this I a sorry, my love." He said and held her tight against his chest. " Do you need my shirt." He asked. She nodded. He loosened his grip to slide her to the bed but she tighten her grip. She did not want to be set down.

"You have to sit on the bed for a minute so I can take off my shirt." He said calmly. She did as he said and sat on the bed. He took his armor off and set it on the floor. Then he took his shirt off and wrapped it around Kagome's naked body. When he was done he pulled her back to his lap and sat there.

"Hey, sesshomaru we need to leave before naraku finds out." Inuyasha said and took a step closer.

"No get away from me." Kagome screamed at him and he stopped and was confused. ' Why does she not want me near her I did nothing to hurt her.

"What the hell, Kagome? What did I do? I have done nothing wrong." He moved closer.

"NO get away I hate you." And put her head in sesshomaru's chest and was crying again. Sesshomaru did not get why she was doing this ether. He looked at inuyasha, his face was sad like his heart was pulled out.

"Kagome, why do you not want inuyasha to come near you?" He asked. What she said shocked them.

"Because he is a heartless bastard. That has hurt me every chance he get. To top that the one that he is hurting me with doesn't even like him. He goes to kikyo every chance he gets and fucks her. When naraku forced me she was here standing in the corner and watched. The whole time laughing. Him and her are the same they don't care about me, so the one thing he can do is leave me alone." When she was done they stared at her. Inuyasha was starting to get mad.

"What I am not a heartless bastard. You are sitting in his lap. Kikyo would never be with naraku she hates him as much as we do. I am not trying to hurt you. I do care about you." Inuyasha started yelling then got soft at the end.

"Sesshomaru is not heartless or a bastard, you are, and you do hurt me every time you go to that whore you call kikyo. She has been fucking narakyu for awhile now. If you are too stupid to notice that then I pray for you to soon." She said. Inuyasha was really mad.

"How dare you call her that she is not a whore? You are lying that she is with naraku. You are the one that went after my brother. When you could not have my heart. My heart belongs to kikyo. How could you love my brother though?"

"Half-breed you will reframe from calling Kagome such names. She is not the one who is sleeping with the enemy." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha moved closer and was yelling.

"What do you call what just happened, she did sleep with the enemy."

"No she was raped there is a difference between them. Fucking someone of their own free will is sleeping with. Being forced too is rape there is no free will." Sesshomaru said and stood up and cradled Kagome to his chest. She had fallen asleep in his embrace. He walked to the door and stopped to look at the group.

"inuyasha you better leave to before naraku comes. He will not be happy, that she is gone. The rest if you are welcome to come with me to my castle if you wish. Goodbye inuyasha." he started down the hall. Sango, shippo, miroku stood there for a minute then started to walk to the door to follow him.

"Where are you going? You going with that bastard too? Feel free to go I could care less." He said and sat on the floor.

"We are going with him for he is much nicer than you could ever be right now. We also want to make sure Kagome is ok. If you care at all. Goodbye inuyasha." Sango said and walked out to follow sesshomaru. Miroku follow with shippo on his shoulder. Miroku caught up to Sango and they were running it caught up to Kagome and Sesshomaru. As a thought he decided to wait for them.

"So you decided to come with me?" somewhat knowing they would.

"Yes, we are tired of inuyasha and we want to make sure kagome will be well." Sango said.

"Yes, inuyasha is a childish person who doesn't care about anything." Miroku added then there was shippo.

"He is always mean to me. He hits me all the time when no one is looking and said he would hurt me if I told anyone." Shippo said and showed them the bruises that he left on him.

"Shippo why did he do this to you?" Sango asked and went over to him. Then sesshomaru sat down with them. He wanted to know too.

"He wanted information! He knows I know something about kagome and tried to force it out. I would never tell him what I know. So he hit me."Shippo said and rubbed a bruise.

"What did you know that he wanted?" Miroku asked also sitting to listen.

"That kagome loved sesshomaru. That they saw each other from time to time.' He said and was frightened by the face sesshomaru was giving him.

"How did you know this?"

"I follow her one time and then when we cross paths with you she never took her eyes off you till you were out of sight."

"Is that so? She was waiting. Now I feel really sorry. All thoughs times I could of took her away but didn't." he said and held her tighter. 'I am sorry Kagome.'

"It was not your fault this happened it was inuyasha's. He made Kagome mad and she ran off. He is always a jerk. He yells at her at her all the time for stupid stuff then she would run off and cry/ she would never tell us what happen."Sango said and picked up shippo and started walking. Sesshomaru got up and followed. She let him go in front of her then he stopped after a while.

"We will take my cloud from here. He said and formed it under their feet. They were going at high speeds to his castle. When they got there he landed and called for jaken. Jaken came running.

"Yes milord." Jaken said and bowed. Sesshomaru addressed him.

"Jaken take are guests to their rooms. Then show them the bathroom and the dining room and get them some food." And walked away.

"Yes milord. Follow me." Jaken said and started t there rooms.

**Elsewhere**

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his room and layed her down on the bed. He went to the bathroom and ran a bath for them. Sesshomaru undressed and went to got Kagome she was still fast asleep. He took his shirt off of her and picked her up careful to not wake her, then headed to the bath and gentle sat down in it with kaogme on his lap. He got soap and started very carefully cleaning her. Sesshomaeu was almost done there was only her entrance that needed to be cleaned which he wasn't going to touch at the moment, that it might hurt her. She started to stur. He stopped and looked at her face. She was slowly waking up. Then she moved brushing a leg over his member. He had to hold back a groan.

"Mmm..." she opened her eyes and stared into sesshomaru's. "Sess…homaru..." she said not really knowing if it was him or not.

"Yes, Kagome." And started to wash her back again. He stopped when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sesshomaru, you did come for me. T thought you hated me and was not going to come." She started to cry half for the pain in her lower body, half from the thought that he did not love her or want her.

"Why would you think that I did not want you or love you? I love you with every ounce in my body. You will always have my heart in your hands. Why did you think that?"

"All those times we crossed paths and you just walked away like you hated me." And put her head on his bare chest.

"I could never hate the one I love the most in the world. Except rin I love her too."

"Naraku said the resene you did not come was you know I was his. That you never loved me. That you could never love me. I didn't want to believe him but the more I thought the more it sounded true." She looked away and around the room. 'We are in the bathroom, but why?' then she turned her head and looked down they were completely naked and they were in the bathtub.

"Why are we in the bathtub?" She said confused.

'I thought you should get cleaned ups o I helped a little. Everywhere on your body is clean, except down where you are most hurt. I was not going to cause you more pain. So if you want that clean then you will have to do it. I couldn't cause the pain." Then he was surprised by her words.

"Sesshomaru you never cause pain to me. I don't care if you do. I love you more than anything more than the pain naraku caused on me and I will not let that stop you from what you want." She said then moved so she was straddling him. "You only cause me happiness and love. Never hurt."

Yeah so naraku is a bastard and so is inuyasha.

I am sorry it took so long to update my computer is broken so I do not know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it soon.

Thank you for reading.


	3. healer

" Kagome, I don't see how I could help you clean up when I see it hurts you to touch it. I could never do that." He said and turned his head away. Then she grabbled his chin to turn it back.

" Sesshomaru, I can't do it myself. The moment I feel pain I will stop myself. And never finish. You have to do it." She said and gave him the washrag.

" I can't. I can't cause you pain. I could never forgive myself." And put it back in her hand.

" Sesshomaru I can't ether I would stop. Please if I can forgive you why can't you forgive yourself? I would never hold that to you. I love you too much."

" If you promise to not hate me. If it hurts too much tell me." He said. She nodded.

"Promise."

"Promise." She was holding his shoulders. Waiting for that pain to hit. When he started to move the rage it hit her with a shooting pain through her body. She gripped his shoulders to stop from crying from the pain. He could tell it really hurt her. So he stopped.

"You said you would tell me if it hurt to much."

"It did not hurt that much at first it did but the pain was going away."

" Well I am almost done do you think you could bear it a little longer."

"Yes" she said and held his shoulders once again. He started again slowly hoping the pain would not come. She sat there waiting for it but it was gone. When he finished he looked at her, she was just sitting there like nothing happened.

"Did it hurt again? " Sesshomaru asked. She shock her head no and turned to look at him. Those eyes were calm.

"No it did not hurt. I guess I got use to it." Kaogme sat stirring at him. Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured her lips. Kagome loved it and kissed him back pulling him closer. He pulled her so she was flush against his body and deepened the kiss. She let out a moan and pulled closer. He knew he shouldn't do this right now. Sesshomaru pulled away and got out of the bath.

" We shouldn't do that right now. You are still hurt and got to go to the healer." He said and got dressed. She was getting out when she was pulled up into his arms.

"Are you upset that I won't do anything." He asked. She nodded. " We will see what the healer says and then we will do whatever you want when you are healed. I give you my word." He said and helped her dry off. When she was dry she looked around.

"This room is huge. It could double as a living room." Sesshomaru chuckled. He looked at her. She loved this room she will love the rest.

"I take it, it is to your satisfaction." He said and put his hand around hr waist.

" Yes, it is so beautiful." She said and leaned back against him. She sighed.

"Is something wrong? "

" I have no clothes or any of my stuff it is with. Inu.. Ya… sha… I don't want to go near him." She said and moved toward the doors that lead outside. He chuckled.

"Kagome if you don't want everyone in the castle to see you naked I sagest you not go through that door. Also I have taken the liberty of getting your stuff here already. I also have clothes for you. I was preparing for you to come back with me this time. I wanted you here. So did rin. She never stopped asking when you were coming." He said to her. She stopped died in her tracks. She turned to him.

" You and rin wanted me to come. You were preparing to take me away from inuyasha. And out that door is the outside." She asked him. He nodded and walked over to her. He stood there in front of her looking at her with happy eyes.

"Yes we were planning to take you away from him. To bring you here where the people who love you are. Now come you need your clothes and then you shall go to the healer." Sesshomaru said and pulled her to him and walked to the closet that was hers. She was stunned at how many kimonos's there were in there.

"Wow there is a lot of kimono's in here. Where did you get all of them? There must be a million in here." She said and walked in. she looked at each one, and then moved on to the next one.

" Every time I leave I think of you and get a couple each time. Before I knew it there were this many. Do you like them? I did not know what you liked. So I guessed." He said and walked into the closet to help pick one out. He pulled out one, which was white with pink flowers. It was made of silk and it was warm so no, one would be cold.

" Sesshomaru you bought all of those." He showed her the one that he liked.

" This is my favorite one I got you and yes I got all of those for you. Rin helped pick them out. But picked this one myself for you. Do you like it?"

" YES! I love it but it looks really expensive."

"It was not expensive at all. No, I would only want the best for you. Now time to get dressed so I can get you to the healer." Sesshomaru said and put it on her.

"Thank you. I love you too, sesshomaru. And thank you for all of the kimonos. I love them." She said and lended in a kiss him. When he realized what was happening he kissed her back gently. She moaned and pulled him closer. They both pulled away for much needed air. Both breathing very heavy.

" Come we must get you to the healer."

Moved them towards the door. He opened it for her then followed right behind. They went down a long hallway then took a right. Kagome was standing close to him as they walked. Just as they were going to in the door it opened and rin ran right into kagome nearly knocking her over if it was not for sesshomaru who grabbed her before she fell.

" Kagome!! I am happy to see you. I am sorry I ran into you. Rin is sorry. Rin is happy though." She turned to seshomaru "sorry for running into kagome. Rin will look before she runs again."

"Rin you know not to run in the house. Now go play with jaken I have business with kagome. You may see her later." He said patting the girl on the head then gave her a hug. " Now run along."

" Ok bye kagome-san. Bye father sesshomaru-son. I love you both." And she disappeared around the corner. They stood there for a minute then started to walk again.

" She really loves you. I can tell the way she is around you she does." He was shocked that she said that.

"Yes, she does and I her. She is more or less like a daughter to me. I love her as such." he stopped in front of a huge door. "Here we are right through here is the healer. I will wait for you out here unless I am needed. There is nothing to be frightened about they are my best healers. They know you are coming and they will help you. The sooner you go in the sooner you are healed." He said seductively. With that she opened the door and entered. Once she opened the door a woman ran over to her. She had jet-black hair, very tall like sesshomaru, and wore a kimono that was very short.

" You must be kagome, am I right?" she said and motioned her to the table. Kagome moved to it and sat down.

" Yes, I am, what is your name?" kagome asked then grunted a little from the pain. She hoped it has gone away but it didn't.

" Are you in pain milady. You looked like it a minute ago." the woman walked over to the table to see.

"Yeah. It hurt for a minute but the pain is gone, no need to worry." Then she looked around. She did not like this room all dark and creepy.

" So you wore hurt pretty bad. From what lord sesshomaru said." And layed kagome back on the table.

" Yeah, a evil man named naraku tied me to a bed and made me. Oh I did not get your name." Kagome said and looked at the woman that was looked at the wounds.

" My name is hinate. The wounds seem to have been healed. You are just sore from what happen. You should be back to normal in a day. Just put this liquid into your bath tonight and it should take all of the soreness away by tomorrow," kagome looked at it nervously.

"Are you sure that this will help. I mean, not to offend you but, I don't see how this is going to help me?" she sat up and got off the bed. Kagome felt bad that she said that.

" I'm sorry it's just this has never happened before and I am nervous. I meant not to offend you I am sorry." And walked over to her.

" I know milady. It was perfectly normal for you to not trust someone you just meet. I understand were you get not trusting me. Sesshomaru knew this was going to be hard for you and I will help in anyway I can to make it easier." Hinate said and gave her a hug. She than walked to the closet to find something. " You can come back tomorrow after you take a bath with that stuff in it tonight. Now you have to soak in it for about half an hour. Then get some rest and meet me here at noon."

" Ok, so does that mean I can go. Not that I don't like it here with you I just don't want to be in this room any longer."

" Yes you can go I have nothing else to check."Hinate said with a giggle with that kagome headed for the door. She was about to open it when hinate said one more thing.

"Oh and you will be able to be with lord sesshomaru by the end of tomorrow. I could sense that you two want to but he wanted you healed first. You will be able very soon." She said and waved her hand to say that was it. Kagome's cheeks were glowing pink when she opened the door. Right as she stepped out she was embraced in sesshomaru's arms.

"How did it go? I know that you have something you have to do tonight. Am I right?" started to walk them down the hallway.

" Yes, I have to take a bath with this stuff and go back to her at noon. Then I will be completely healed. No scars or bruises. Not even the spider mark on my leg." And wrapped her arms around him. He stopped and hugged her back.

" I am glad that you will be healed by tomorrow. I can't wait much longer for you. It gets harder everyday. The longer we can't be together." He said and picked her up to were she had a leg on each side and facing him. He started to kiss her. It took her a couple of minutes to realize what was happening and kissed him back. He pressed her back to the wall and was kissing her furiously. She let out a moan as he pushed her to the wall. They pulled back for needed air both panting.

" I don't think I can wait any longer. It's so hard to walk away." He said and pressed her to the wall again. She let a small moan escape her lips.

"Sesshomaru. Do we have to wait? Hinate said I would be completely healed by tonight, early tomorrow morning. All I have to do is take that bath."

" You will take your bath and go to her tonight to see if it is ok." He held her to him and walked to the hot springs. When they got there he turned on the water and put the liquid in. then sat kagome down so she could get undressed. She took the top layer off and slips it to the floor then she went to take the bottom and was stopped by sesshomaru who untied it and slipped it down himself. Kagome gave him a kiss and got in. she soaked in the water for half an hour the whole time talking to sesshomaru about the different places in the house. The one she wanted to see was the garden and his study. He smirked at the idea of her in his study. They talked about rin and how she has grown. They both loved her. Kagome stood up out of the water and he wrapped a towel around her. Then picked her up and went towards the closet. He graded a nightgown for her. She put it on.

" So are we going back to hinate tonight or tomorrow."

" We will be going in a minute. I have to get a drink." He walked over and got a cup. He got his water and chugged it down, then put it down and walked over to her.

" Now we will go to hinate. I can't wait." He said and picked her up, dashed out the door. When they got to the clinic place he opened the door and walked in with Kagome in his arms still. Hinate was sitting there reading a scroll on medication when they walked in. she shoot right up when she noticed who it was.

"Milord what brings you here at this time of night."

" You will check Kagome again to see if she is completely healed. I will be outside the door." And he out Kagome o the table and left.

" Yes, milord, right away." Hinate said and walked over to Kagome. "It looks like he is impatient to have you."

" It was not just him. I do too. I would not care if I am completely healed or not."

" Well it looks like you are. Though, I worn you to not let him be rough. Ok?" hinate said and went back to reading. Kagome jumped off the table and headed for the door and stopped.

" Thank you, hinate." Kagome said and bowed to her. Hinate was taken a back by this action. She stood up and bowed back.

"You are quite welcome now go, lord sesshomaru will get frustrated." And sat back down. Kagome nodded and opened the door. She flung herself in his arms. He was happy. He picked her up so one leg was on ether side and started to kiss her. They kiss fir awhile and when they pulled apart they were just outside sesshomaru's chambers.


End file.
